


Mutual Warmth

by Lord_Amias



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Short, au where ritsu fucks kisa instead because kisa is full of love, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Amias/pseuds/Lord_Amias
Summary: Onodera is walking to work in the cold fall morning





	Mutual Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> i took a break from writing romantica fanfics to write true good kush,, i love kisa x ritsu a lot...they are baby

A cold breeze cut through the air, hitting everything it could. Though he just combed his hair, it was wreaking havoc on the soft auburn hair. Onodera was already bundled up in a coat and scarf but even he shivered. 

It was fall but it was below freezing (not really). Getting up was a hassle as he only spent his night on the cold wooden floor of his apartment for millionth time and now walking to Marukawa only worsened the joint pains. 

“Ricchan!”. A pair of surprisingly strong arms wrapped around his neck, yanking his scarf down and nearly tipping him over. If it weren’t for him managing to find his own balance, he’d probably have a concussion.Onodera managed to scramble himself together and look just a bit below him to see a familiar face he did love seeing. 

“Kisa, you scared the shit out of me...Don’t do that”, he managed to say before chuckling into his hand. Kisa looked at him and smirked, pleased with the reaction he received. 

“Well, you looked so dead from behind so I hope that woke you up”. He walked a few feet in front of him before turning to wait for the other man to catch up. His skin was flushed lightly, puffs of breath were visible from his nose and mouth. Onodera couldn’t tell if it was from the cold or from soft emotions, but his own cheeks began to heat up. 

“Sorry for being so dead then”, he giggled. He made his way towards the older man, grinning as he felt his hand slip onto his as their fingers interlocked. Though neither wore gloves, their hands started to feel a lot less cold and pained. 

There was a mutual warmth between them. 


End file.
